


What is Best

by karaokegal



Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft always has a back-up plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Music Is My Boyfriend Meme](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1518068.html).   
> Song: [Domino-Van Morrison](http://www.sendspace.com/file/wrb1fl)  
> Prompt from [lilithisbitter](http://lilithisbitter.livejournal.com/): Sherlock/Mycroft Something about why Sherlock sleeps in the buff.

Mycroft hadn’t really expected John to take the money or the job. No matter; he already had a spy.

His instructions to Mrs. Hudson included the admoninishment never to enter Sherlock’s bedroom without knocking. If she were disgusted by eyeballs, imagine her reaction to unabashed nudity.

One of Sherlock’s earliest rebellions against their parent’s stifling conformity was his refusal to wear pyjamas, thereby driving away multiple nannies, while allowing Mycroft perhaps more access than a sibling of his inclination ought to have. The habit had stuck, even if Mycroft was no longer a frequent observer.

He did miss those days.


End file.
